Guardian Angel
by Butterflywriter
Summary: After the Angels are cast out of Heaven, Cas starts a normal life as a human, girlfriend and all. But what happens when the Winchesters find him and tell him that there is a way to fix what has happened? Even after they tell him that reversing the fall will wipe his memory of the past year. What about Hannah? And what will happen after Dean has a realization about her?
1. Sergeant

**Guardian Angel: Chapter One Sergeant**

**This is my first Supernatural Fanfic, please be gentle if I the Chara's are a little off. **

Hannah looked up from the dishes she had been washing to see her boyfriend walk around the corner. His trench coat was still on and his blue eyes held a secret. She raised an eyebrow at him questioning his look. She dried her hands and placed them on her hips.

"What are you up to Cas?"

He only walked up to her, looped his arms through hers and kissed her forehead. He pulled back and led her into the living room. A box sat by the door. Hannah once again raised her eyebrows at him. Cas nodded at the box and she knelt next to the box and pulled off the top. Inside was a very dirty, very small German Shepard mix. He had a German shaped head and paws that were too big with ears to match. His fur was matted and covered in things that Hannah had no wish to figure out, he was much to small and clearly had not had enough to eat, but despite all that Hannah fell head over heels for the little mutt.

"I found on the side of the road, I though we might be able to help him." Cas knelt down beside the two, and looked at the pair. Hannah had her long light brown hair twisted up in bun that was struggling to come loose, the mess that was the puppy had found it's way into her lap, where it slept peacefully. Hannah stood and purposefully marched into the bathroom where Cas could hear the sound of running water start. The poor dog had no idea what was about to happen to him.

He soon found out, however. Wines from the bathroom found their way to the kitchen where Cas was drying the dishes. From where he was there were no sounds of a great struggle, but he could be wrong, he had been before. He set down the dish towel and wandered down the hall. Opening the door he found two pair of brown eyes looking at him. One filled with mournful, helplessness and the other with satisfaction of a job well done. The pup was now void of foreign matter and the bathroom held the sent of wet dog. Hannah wrapped her brindled prize in a towel and triumphantly grinned up at her man.

"Look how beautiful he is." She pulled the towel down to show his face. Cas had to agree, it was a very beautiful dog, small, but a looker. Cas grinned not only at the pride that Hannah was beaming but also at the fact that she was now the one in need of a shower. Her arms were covered in what had covered the pup, her shirt was soaked through and most of her bun had escaped.

"He is beautiful. Why don't you let me take him and you can rinse off and get into dry clothes?" Cas gently took the dog and left Hannah to clean up.

Cas and Hannah had been going out for nearly a year. It hadn't been long after the angels had been cast out of heaven before Hannah had found him sitting in a coffee house, dejected and not knowing what to do next. She took him under her wing and helped to get him back on his feet. It was soon after that they had begun to date. They were happy together. Neither one of them talked much about what had happened before they met, but sometimes Cas would talk about these two men, two men that he would have to go and find, but he could never bring himself to leave. He would talk about what had happened more then she would due to the fact that she couldn't remember. She had woken up in the hospital with a concussion induced coma and suffered great memory loss. But despite the past they were happy. Or so Cas let her believe.

It wasn't long before Hannah came back out and walked in the kitchen, dry and fresh. Cas had gone to the store to buy puppy food and had left a sweet note on the table for her. Hannah looked down at the big pawed, droopy ear pup.

"Well, I guess you need a name, don't you?" She sank to her knees and stroked his long ears. Names played in her mind as she imagined herself calling for a dog out the back door. It needed to be something strong and a name that the puppy could grow into. "Sergeant." The puppy lifted his eye to meet hers and the name was settled. Sergeant wandered into her lap and rested his head on her knee, his tongue rolled out of his mouth in a yawn.

The morning was bright with the coming of the sun and the birds outside Hannah's window welcomed it with their cheerful song. Sergeant bounded to the window to welcome the birds with his barks. He was now a few months old and was starting to grow into him paws, all legs and ears.

Hannah groaned at her lanky pet, but swung her legs over the side of the bed anyway. She stretched, making her way to the closet to find the perfect outfit to welcome Cas home. Cas had gone on a business weekend and was expected back foo dinner, so Hannah wanted to make sure that she was ready for him. The ingredients to his favorite meal were in the kitchen and a new dress was in the closet.

The morning went by with Sergeant following Hannah like a shadow while she cleaned and prepped for that night. Not only was Cas coming home but it was their year anniversary and Hannah wanted to make it one he would never forget.

**Well, how did you like it? Click the Review button and tell me? I know this chapter was really short and I'm ****sort, I'll try to make it u to you :)**


	2. Unexpected Meeting

**Guardian Angel: Chapter Two Unexpected Meeting**

**Hey everyone, I'm back! This Chap is a little longer so enjoy. A big Thank You to those who have reviewed and favorited/follower already! I love you all and you are what keep me writing! Also DISCLAIMER I do not in anyway own Supernatural, Dean, Sam, or Castiel, but I do own Hannah.**

Hannah walked briskly to the door, new dress swishing around her knees and Sergeant barking at the door. She flung open the door with a large smile on her face only to be disappointed. Cas was not waiting on the other side of the screen, but rather two men. Both were in jeans with button down shirts open over plain T-shirts. Sergeant barked all the more at the strangers and the shorter of the two leaned back slightly.

"Can I help you?" Hannah grabbed Sergeants collar and made him sit. The two looked at each other before the tall one spoke.

"We were looking for a friend and heard that he might be here, his name is Castiel. Do you know him?" Hannah looked up at the two, trying to decide if she should tell them or not.

"We've been trying to find him for over a year." The shorter one stepped forward ever so slightly. This set Sergeant barking all over again and it took Hannah a few moments to calm him down.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Sam and this is my brother Dean, we're good friends with him, have you seen him? He wears a trench coat and black tie." Sam took a step and his eyes pleaded with her. Hannah knew who they were now, they were the Winchester brothers.

"I suppose you should come inside."

Hannah sat across the small coffee table from the brothers and wondered why that they had to come today, on their anniversary. She had been a good hostess and offered coffee which they both took and Dean was downing, Hannah guessed he wished she had offered something stronger. They both looked somewhat uneasy sitting in her living room, she wondered slightly not only why but how long could she keep it up.

"So you know Cas?" Dean was the first to break the ice.

"Yes, I know Cas, we've been dating for a year today."

They both looked taken aback.

"Congratulations." Sam offered bewildered while Dean took the last swig of his coffee.

"Thank you. He's talked about you. Not often, but some, he calls you two his only true friends." Hannah waited to judge their reactions. Sam seemed uneasy but Dean looked pissed off.

"Then why hasn't he come to find us, hu? Why did it take every contact we have to track him down?" Dean had given the reaction that Hannah had expected. Cas had tried to make her understand why the Winchesters were so important to him and in that she got glimpses of their personalities.

"Because he felt guilty." This clearly was not something they expected to hear. Hannah decided that Cas wouldn't tell them, so she would. At that moment the door opened and Hannah heard the familiar voice of the man she loved call to her from the entry way that was barely hidden from where they sat. Hannah jumped up to greet Cas before the Winchesters got to see him.

"Cas! Welcome back." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She looked up into his happy eyes and knew that they joy would leave very soon. "There are some men here to see you." She tried to give him some warning before he was thrown into the lions den. They rounded the corner and Cas grew ridged.

"How ya doin' Cas?" Dean had stood up and looked accusingly at the man he had addressed.

"I'm doing well Dean, how are you and Sam?" Cas reached between the slight difference between himself and Hannah to touch the back of her hand in reassurance. She took his hand and led him to her side of the coffee table. Hannah sat down, trying to get Dean and Cas to follow suit but to no avail.

"Good, great. We heard that you've been dating for a year, congrats." Dean was mocked the shallow greeting.

"Dean." Cas tried to stop the storm he knew was coming.

"Do you know what Sam and I have been doing the last year? We've been fighting demons and not just that, we've had to fight your 'brothers' also, do you know how much damage a disgruntled angel causes?" Dean voice had lowered in anger as he pointed a finger at Cas in question. "I bet you don't. You've been living the American dream here while we have had to pick up your mess." Dean hit the nerve had had been looking for, Cas looked utterly defeated and Hannah had had enough.

"Stop." She stood and pointed a finger at Dean. "You have no idea what went on, no idea what he has been through, so don't start blaming him for things that were not his fault." Hannah stood directly across from Dean leaning over the coffee table, fire in her eyes. She didn't care who Dean was, who he thought he was or even who Cas though he was, she was not going to let anyone talk to him like that.

Cas looked down at the empty mugs on the table. He picked them up and without meeting anyones eyes offered to fill them. Sam jumped up to help and give Cas the welcome he deserved from close friends.

"You don't know what he's done. " Dean was not going to let this fight go and Hannah rose to the occasion.

"Maybe I don't know everything he's done in his life, but I do know that the casting out of the Angels was not his fault. Yes, I know about that, after days of sleepless night I made him tell my why he wasn't sleeping. He didn't sleep the first six months that I knew him because of the nightmares he would have about what had happened. He told me that he had helped to cast all the angels out of heaven, but do you want to know something Dean? He was tricked into doing it. He was told that it would close that gates of heaven and take the angels off of earth, he only wanted to help. On top of being lied to he was used, Metatron cut and took his grace from him, using him as the last piece of the spell." Hannah saw that this was news to Dean. The fight in his eyes began to back down, but unfortunately Hannah was not done with him yet. "When I found him, he was miserable. He blamed himself for what had happened. He took all the blame on himself. But do you know what bothered him the most? It was the fact that he let you down. That is what hurt the most, he let Dean down. He wanted to go find you, make sure that you and Sam were alright, but he was too ashamed. He won't let me call him Castiel, only Cas. 'Castiel was an angel, but a good friend called me Cas', so that is what he goes by. Do you understand Dean? Could you imagine feeling like you let someone down so badly that you could hardly bare it?" Hannah's fight had turned into surrender and Dean's had turned into exhaustion.

He sat down heavily and scrubbed his hands over his face. Hannah followed suit, and looked at the man across from her. She guessed he was in his late thirties, but a hard life had aged him. He was strong, but had to bare much, taking on more then he should, more then anyone should have too and she guessed he did so without asking for help. Dean leaned back, slightly defeated and unsure how to proceed. Hannah felt compassion for this lost man and something deep within her stirred and she felt a need to help him.

It wasn't much later that Cas and Sam walked back into the living room, they both noticed that the tension had left the atmosphere. They had seemingly worked out what ever had come up. The four sat in awkward silence and let the clock tick away the seconds. Sam glanced around at those who surrounded him. His brother had his arms resting on his legs and looked more worn out then he had seen him in awhile, Cas seemed embarrassed, downcast, but slightly, and oddly, relieved, while his girlfriend sat near the edge of her seat trying to comfort Cas but at a loss of how to help or what to do in the situation. he then began to look around the room. It was clean and bright, without much clutter. As he looked around more closely he realized that there were very few nick-nacks or things that make a room feel personalized. There were five pictures in the room, two of Hannah and Cas, one of the dog and two general landscapes hanging on the wall.

Sam was running through reasons of why a young woman wouldn't have personalized items decorating her house when Dean stood up and made to leave. Sam stood up to follow his brother, but glanced back to see a dejected Cas watching them go. Hannah also saw the look and jumped to make things right.

"Dean, Sam, I know that today wasn't how anyone thought it would be, would you be free to come back tomorrow for dinner? I know that Cas would like to talk with you both and catchup and I know I would love to get to know the men that he considers brothers." Hannah saw Cas straiten as the idea was set forth, his blue eyes pleading forgiveness from the brothers.

"Please come, we'll have pie." Cas directed his look to Dean as he know the decision was in his hands as he and Sam had already made their peace. Cas saw the slight smile tug at the corner of Deans mouth as Cas promised his favorite food. Dean glanced up at Hannah then over at Cas.

"Yeah, count us in." With a nod of the head the Winchester brothers shut the door behind them. Cas looked over at his girl, who looked back at them.

"Pie?" Hannah raised her eye brow. Cas nodded,

"It's Dean's favorite." He walked in to the kitchen and opened the freezer looking for fruit to put in the peace offering. Hannah walked up behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her chin on his back.

"Why don't we go shopping and you can tell me what to cook?"

**You know what's next, click the button and review! **


	3. Dinner and Possibilities

**Well I'm back, and look at that, three chapters in a week! Disclaimer: I don't in anyway own Supernatural, Dean or Sam Winchester, or Castiel. I only on the Plot and Hannah**

When Hannah once again opened the door to the Winchester brothers, she was expecting them. This time they had cleaned up a little more and brought a six pack with them. She led them into the living room where Cas was waiting and offered them some lemonade. She left the men in the room to put the finishing touches on dinner, which went off without a hitch. As they sat around the table eating the homemade apple pie, Hannah listened to the guys reminisce the times when they were together. She could feel the slight under pull of something that wasn't being said, but as all three men were happy not to bring it up, so Hannah was content to just listen and serve seconds of dessert. It wasn't long, though, before the conversation took on a much more serious tone, Hannah realized more fully that none of these men had lived a 'happy' life. So many of their memories included a death or were just snippets in a much harder story. Hannah no longer wondered why they all looked older then they should.

The broken howling from the backyard brought Sergeant into the house to sniff out the strangers. Sam took a liking to the dog right away, who could have careless about Sam, but for some reason took to Dean right away, who was less then thrilled about the arrangement. So Sergeant laid sprawled out between Dean and Hannah while the humans continued their conversation, which soon turned from communal memories to filling in the year gap between them. Cas glazed over his year with Hannah, explaining that she found him in a coffee shop, got him job and gave him a reason to fight again. The brothers looked envious at what Cas was telling them, there might have been a sliver of happiness for their friend who for a year had gotten what they could never have, but wished for. Their year had not been as domestic, they talked about the months of recovery that Sam had gone through, how they had to fight off the cast down angels as well as protect them from demons, and how a young man named Kevin had labored over the translation of an ancient stone.

Cas ate up all the information the Winchesters gave him, while Hannah barely understood most of it, but when the stone was mentioned something stirred inside her. Sam noticed her body language change at the mention of the tablet and asked if she had heard of it.

"No, but was Kevin able to translate the Angel Tablet?" Hannah looked between the boys, now caught up in their tale. Sam looked over at Dean to see if he had noticed what Hannah had said, he hadn't.

"Yeah, he has." Dean let the answer settle for a moment before he dropped the bomb. "He found a way to reinstate the angels."

Dean gaged the reactions of the couple before him. Cas, who had for the briefest of moments forgotten the dark in the world, was pulled back into his overwhelming self guilt. He blamed himself for what had happened, with this new information he leaned forward, ready to take on the unspoken, but guaranteed difficult task that Dean mentioned. Hannah saw the self inflicted blame and determination in the fallen angel's eyes and grew apprehensive. She didn't understand what most of what Dean had said, nor did show know what this would entail but she did know based on the stories she had heard that it would cost them all dearly, if only she knew how much it would cost her.

* * *

"You're going to do it, aren't you?" Hannah watched as Cas closed the door after the Winchesters. Recently he had been trying to put up a face for her, let her think that he was happy here with her, and in a way he was. He did love her, but he had been part of causing the casting down of the angels and he felt the guilt heavy on his shoulders, and this evening broke what mask he had. He saw the toll that the past year had taken on the two men and he would do whatever it took to make it up to then, to right this wrong, and maybe, just maybe then he could start the path toward forgiveness.

"I have too, it's the right thing." His heavy blue eyes turned toward her, a determination in them that she had never seen before rested behind the self loathing.

"But at what cost?" The whole thing scared her, the beyond jaded look of Dean, the tired but try to find meaning look in Sam's eyes, but what scared her the most was the look in Cas, a look that would and had struck fear into demons.

"At any cost."

It was in that moment Hannah no longer saw Cas, but saw Castiel and knew that he was returning.

* * *

Dean looked over at his younger brother, who was sitting next to him in the front seat of the impala as they drove to the motel and could see the wheels turning in his mind.

"Got something you wanna share with the class there Sammy?"

Sam stalled slightly before looking strait ahead at the road.

"Do you notice anything odd about Hannah?" He stole a glance over at the driver, who was stone faced.

"You mean besides the fact that she's dating Cas?"

Sam turned to look at his brother.

"Don't you think it's odd that there are nearly no signs of personality in the house. There are only three pictures in the entire house that are not generic paintings and one of then is of the dog. There are no heirlooms, no nick-nacks, nothing to prove that it's not a model house, and you don't think thats odd?" Sam was slightly annoyed that Dean hadn't noticed any of the things he was bringing up.

"Nope." Dean's perpetual walls had just gained another six-feet of height.

"Or the fact that she called the stone the 'Angel Tablet' even though no one else before her had said that?"

"Drop it Sam."

Sam gaped at his brother, why wasn't he troubled by any of this?

"No, Dean, I'm not going to drop it, something is off about her. Why doesn't any of this bother you?"

Dean was done, done with everything, he turned to his bother with what little fight he had left.

"I don't know what you find so off about her, but drop it. I mean in Sammy, drop it. I'm done talking about this and I don't want to have this conversation again, so leave her be." Dean turned back to the road and Sam followed suit. He hadn't see Dean like this in a very long time. Why did he defend the girl? Why wouldn't Dean listen to what he had to say? The remainder of the car ride was silent as Sam sulked and Dean tried to make his inner dialogue shut up.

**Well, tell me what you liked, din't like or just want to talk with some one :) Thank you to ****everyone who has read, followed and reviewed! I'll be going on vacation tomorrow so I wont be updating for a week butI am working on the next chapter. Love you all!**


	4. The Trials

**I'm back from vacation and I'll have you know that I did a LOT of writing! Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Dean or Sam Winchester or Castiel. I do, however, own Hannah**

Hannah laid awake that night staring at the ceiling, the soft snores that came from Sergeant filled the air as she listened to her internal dialogue. She knew what Dean proposed was the right thing, but what was the catch? Everything these men did came at a price, how high would it be? What would they have to give up? Shadows of the tree outside her window danced on the walls while her mind flew through possible outcomes.

The dawn broke early and the alarm beeped loudly reminding Hannah that the weekend was over and worked awaited. She stumbled down the hall to the awaiting coffee, and whispered a groggy thanks to the retail gods for an automated coffee maker. As she poured the heavenly nectar into her mug, she took a sip and glanced out the kitchen window. A black impala sat on the curb outside of the house. Apprehension set in, she lived in a quiet neighborhood and knew her neighbors but his car was strange and suspicious. As a woman she had a right to but uneasy when a car was parked in front of her house early in the morning, but something deep down told her that the car was a good sign. Regardless of the deeper feeling Hannah retraced her steps down the hall and called for Cas. He noted the slight fear in her voice and found her quickly.

"What is it?"

Hannah pointed to the window and Cas took a few long strides to look at what was troubling her. Anticipation ran up and down his spine as he neared the window. The familiar car sat out front and the tension left Cas's shoulders. Hannah saw him relax, she took this as her cue to join him. It was then that the Winchester boys climbed out of the impala and made their way up to the front door. It was also then that Hannah realized she was in her sleepwear, shorts and a sports bra, and rushed back into the bedroom. When she finally came out dressed for work, the men were sitting around the table.

* * *

Dean glanced up when Cas opened the door, slight disappointment pricked him, but he couldn't place why. The brothers followed their friend into the kitchen and took the coffee that was offered to them. Dean let Sam explain what Kevin had found on the tablet while he zoned and chewed over last night's conversation or lack there of. After the outburst in the Impala the brothers had only spoken to each other when they had too, making for a quiet night. Dean din't understand why he was so protective of Hannah or why he had lashed out at Sam, knew what his brother was trying to get at but he didn't want to hear it, sure it was odd that there was virtually nothing tying an attractive woman to her house, _that she shared with her boyfriend_, no object from childhood, pictures of family, or anything else that made a house a home. That's what this place was, a house. Dean shifted uncomfortable at the realization that Sammy had been on to had wasted a night of research because he had gotten intrigued by a of a pair of soft brown eyes. _Son of a Bitch._

Dean realized that Sam was getting to the end of the explanation, so he decided that it was time to start looking like he had been paying attention. A movement drew his eyes away from the men to the hallway. Standing in the morning light was Hannah, dressed for work in a black pencil skirt and a silky, deep purple blouse that fit her well. _At least she's easy on the eyes._ Hannah caught his eyes just after his though, and for the first time in a _very_ long time his face felt a little warm.

* * *

Hannah took a minute to watch the guys as they discussed their plans. Sam and Cas were leaning on the table, clearly deeply involved in the topic at hand while Dean glanced around the room and was not the least bit engaging in the conversation. He frowned at a thought and turned to his brother. _You used to be so involved with the hunts, what happened to that Dean? _Hannah jumped slightly at the sudden thought, not understanding where it came from or how it was planted, a shiver ran up her spine. She stepped forward and saw Dean turn toward the movement. He was the only one that had noticed her. She raised an eyebrow as he looked her up and down, a smug smirk rested on her lips as the slightest of guilt flashed in his eyes as they met hers.

Hannah continued to her destination and leaned against the back of Cas's chair and tried to pick up the topic in which they were involved. Most of what they talked about was lost on her, but certain words pulled at her, whisking across her memory, making her feel like she should understand what they were discussing, like at one point she had understood the foreign and strange vocabulary, and the more she tried to search her vacant memory the more frustrated she became at the lack of meaning the words still held. More words were thrown into the air, the feeling of almost memories filled Hannah, now instead of her searching for meaning, incoherent thoughts began to smother her until she was nearly stifling. Flashes of light filled her vision, stills from things she couldn't remember, unidentifiable images and figures ebed and flowed, while her orientation began to waver. A scene of Cas standing with black wing cast upon the wall behind him, Sam holding up a CSI badge, Dean bruised and bloody. She gripped the chair back to keep from falling. Through the mist a hand grabbed her arm and brought her back to her fleeting senses.

* * *

Dean tried to stay engaged in the conversation but his glaze kept slipping up behind Cas. It was during one of his _accidental _glances that he noticed Hannah had a glazed look in her eyes. The hunter in him began to analyze. Her breath had started to come in shorter, more uneven bursts, her eyes drifted shut, eyebrows gathered, and he would bet her pulse had picked up as well. She started to sway, just slightly, barely noticeable, unless, of course, you were watching closely.

Dean stood without changing his gaze, her eyes darting wildly under her closed eye lids, she grabbed the back of the chair and he realized she was about to fall over. He reached out and grabbed her upper arm to steady her, in doing this, it seemed whatever had it's hold on her released its grip and her eyes sprang open and came back into focus. By this time the conversation had stopped and three sets of eyes were on Hannah. Dean squinted his eyes to focus, trying to figure out what had happened, but it was Cas who spoke.

"Hannah, what is wrong? What happened?" He had turned in his chair and was staring intently at the woman behind him. A forced smile, taunt on her lips, failed to reach her eyes.

"Just a dizzy spell, I skipped breakfast, guess I should grab something before I go." She retreated into the depth of the cupboards to find the supposed cause of her behavior. Cas seemed slightly unsure, but accepted the answer, Dean however did not. He tilted his head slightly before turning, to using his hand to help ask his question.

"Before you go? Go where?"

"To work." A confused but amused face turned to him from the kitchen and its owner leaned against the counter. "Some of us have rent to pay, and a job that expects them to come in on Monday mornings." Hannah glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "Speaking of, I'm going to be late. I'll see you boys later?" She waved, but was hurt slightly when Cas made no move to give her their usual kiss good-bye. She stalled before she walked over and placed a gentle and on his shoulder. "I'm leaving." A soft statement was offered.

Cas looked up and saw the uncertainty in her eyes. Regret filled his as he realized, that in a small way he had let her down. He stood and took her in his arms before giving her a kiss. A relived sigh and returning peace was his reward before she turned to leave.

Dean was still standing, blocking the door, not letting Hannah pass.

"Excuse me, I need to get through." Hannah had grabbed her bag and stood with a hand on her hip. Cas looked up at the pair, knowing how stubborn Dean could be, he also knew that he had met his match.

"You need to stay here, we're going to start the trials and we could use all the hands we can get." Dean crossed his arms, taking the pose of a hardened soldier. Cas knew this side of Dean, he would be getting his way, no matter what he had to do.

"Dean I have to go to work." She mirrored his stance, accepting his challenge. The tension in the room began to spike. Cas stood and as he walked behind Hannah, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I would appreciate your presence. These trials will not be easy and I would like to have you beside me." He felt her tense, ready with a contradiction, but before she could voice it Sam jumped up and joined their small circle.

"Please stay."

Hannah sighed and disappeared down the hall, she soon returned in jeans and a T-shirt, in which Dean decided that she looked more comfortable and relaxed.

* * *

Hannah grabbed a muffin as she topped off her coffee before she realized that the conversation had stopped. The guys were watching her from the table, waiting for her to do something, what she didn't know.

"What's first?"

The men glanced around at each other, not knowing where to start.

"Well," Sam smoothed a piece that laid on the table. "We have the list of all the trials, but we don't know what they mean." He looked around the table before brushing the hair out of his eyes. "With some of the past trial they have been literal but some have been figurative. With these, if they are figurative, I'm not even sure how to go about decoding them,"

"May I?" Hannah held out her hand and accepted the paper that was handed to her. The paper looked like it had personally been through what the brothers had been through in the last year. A multicolored painting made up of stains covered the page, overused fold lines, and a spiderweb of crumple lines from being shoved in pockets nearly, but not quite, covered three, short, handwritten lines.

"This is it? This is what you have to do to fix the angels?" Hannah raised her eyebrow. _You needed my help_ _to do this? _ The blank, expecting stares answered her question. "Alright." Hannah walked back in to the kitchen and filled a bowl with warm soapy water. If they were literal they might as well get started and if not, well then they at least would then they would know. She grabbed a few dish towels before kneeling at Cas's feet. As she began to untie his shoes, Dean leaned forward, forearm on his knees.

"What are you doing?"

She had removed his shoes and making short order of his socks, she dipped her towel in the water and began to wipe his feet.

"The first thing on the list was "wash their feet" so that's what I'm doing." She had nearly finished Cas's first foot and was about to move on the his other.

"Hannah, stop. Let me do it." Cas realized that if Hannah was right and this was the first trial, if she completed it she would be forced to finish all of them.

"We don't know if they're literal or not." Sam stretched his arm across the table, palm up in an attempt to make a point. Dean noticed a slight glow at the tips of her fingers.

"Hannah you need to stop." Dean reached down and grabbed her arm away from Cas, kneeling down as he did. "Let me do it."

His forceful tone was not lost on her, but she returned with at tone that matched his own.

"I've already finished Cas."

Cas stood, walked around the bowl and knelt next to her. "I'm not going to let you do this."

Sam also moved, he now stood a few feet away, not allowing her to finish the task. Hannah saw Dean glance behind her and a different sternness filled his eyes,

"Sit down Sammy." Dean ordered. He let go of her arm and sat down heavily in the chair. Hannah wondered at the sudden change, but not enough to make her stop.

"Thank you." She directed her comment to both brothers as a very confused Sam sat down. She began to take off his shoes.

* * *

Dean glanced over Hannah's shoulder and saw Cas's damp footsteps on the tile floor. The slightly sudsy water glowed then evaporated in a sizzle of blue light. Dean realized it was too late, Hannah has started the trials.

**All right, I've done my part, now you do yours and review!**


	5. Washing of the Feet

**Hello my ****lovelies! Well here is another chapter for you to enjoy. Also a note, if it is in italics, it is most likely a though from one on the characters. Thank you to all who have reviewed, followed and favorited Guardian Angel, it means the world to me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, the Winchester Brothers or Castiel.**

_Dean knew it was too late, Hannah had started the trials._

"Sit down Sammy."

Dean dropped a hand on Cas's shoulder and pointed out the slight burn marks on the tile where his footprints had been and also the slight glow of Hannah's fingers. He watched as Cas sank into a chair, defeat, depression and a large dose of guilt rested in his eyes. Cas has made it clear that he wanted Hannah to be kept in the loop of what was happening, but was to no way be involved in the trials. That was Cas's job, to fix his mistake and fulfill the trials. Now? Now Cas had to watch the woman he loved bare the burden.

Sam had sat down, trusting his brother, not understanding, but trusting. Hannah repeated the process on Sam as she did on Cas, taking the position of a servant to clean the feet of the weary. Finished, Hannah scooted her things until she was kneeling at Dean's feet. He clenched his jaw and made fists with his hands as she took off his boots. He was tired, he had been at this for to long. This lifestyle, this job was taking a toll on him. He was tired of the strain, the consent moving, the pain, the guilt and now another innocent was going to take the fall. He absent reached for a drink that wasn't there. Why had they come? Why did he make her stay? He could have avoided this, saved her the pain, but now he would have to watch her go through the trials, just like he had had to watch Sam. Cas had told him that he was going to go through with them, at the time Dean had outwardly nodded, but inside had no intention of watching someone else he cared about through them, not even Cas, not matter what he felt he need to do, not while Dean was there. He was going to take it on, take on the pain, the consequences, be the big brother and take care of everyone, but now? Now he had to watch Hannah go through them.

* * *

Hannah gently slipped Dean's boots off his feet, then placed each sock into their respective boot. Taking the warm rag she began to wash his feet. As she did, she imagined she was washing away the pain, the sorrow, the exhaustion, everything that had taken the light from his eyes. She washed away the betrayals, the bad memories, the broken trust, and the nightmares. She wanted so badly to help him, to bring him back to the man he used to be, the man who cared about life and had a will to live. She wanted to heal him.

When the last bit if dirt was gone, Hannah dropped the washcloth into the bowl. Her hand began to burn as a the veins in her arm took on a blue light that spread up her right arm. She gasped in pain and surprise as she fell back holding her arm. Fear filled her eyes as she looked up at Cas. Cas looked down at her, his face showed the grief he felt as well as the guilt he carried.

"What's happening?" Panic filled Hannah's voice, Cas could only look at the frightened woman.

"You started the first trial, now you are the one who must finish them." Cas had no idea how to handle the emotions that he was feeling, he was filled with pain that oriented from so many other emotions, grief, guilt, love, and the feeling of letting Hannah down to name the few he could place. "I'm sorry." He offered the superficial words before walking away to look out the nearby window. He was lost, he didn't know what to do, or how to help. He knew Hannah was in pain, but what could he do to help? He couldn't heal her without his grace, not that he was sure he could heal this kind wound, but what was he suppose to do in this situation?

Hannah watched as he walked away and she began to tremble. She could feel a war starting in her body, whatever the blue light was in her had started to fight against her very being. The two sides pulled against her and she felt like she had no control. Through the mist two strong arms grabbed her arms and a deep voice rose above the pain.

"You gotta fight. Hannah look at me. You got this Hannah, you can't give up."

Hannah pushed the pain to the side, forcing it to wait while she dealt with the intruder. She forced the light down back into her arm, once again taking control. The trial was strong, but she was stronger, it yielded to her, but not before leaving her tired and worn out. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Dean kneeling before her, grasping her arms holding her upright.

* * *

Hannah had started to panic, Cas had been no help, _as usual_, and Dean was not going to leave her high and dry. He grabbed her arms, grounding her. After she calmed down and opened her eyes, Dean helped her back into a chair, he pushed a cup of coffee, his, over to her, from which she took a few soothing sips. He waited for her to take a few more breaths before he grabbed a cup, Sam's, and downed the mug. Sam scowled at the realization that his coffee had been stolen, before trying to strategize, with Hannah taking on the trials their whole plan had been turned on it's head.

Dean watched as Hannah tried to come to grips with the situation, and deeming her able to cope, per say, he left her with Sam, giving him the 'watch her' sign before he joined Cas at the window.

"You wanna tell me what happened back there?" Dean was pissed. His arms were crossed against his chest and he stood ridged beside his friend. "Because for a guy who claims to love someone. Leavin' her high and dry while she is trying to deal with a trial, isn't my idea of love. I could be wrong, but, oh I don't know, maybe standing by her while she has a panic attack might have been a good idea." Dean didn't wait for the response before heading back to the table. Hannah had calmed down and was slowly eating her muffin, mainly to have something to do with her hands, if Dean hadn't known better, he would never had guessed that just a few minutes ago she was on the verge of a complete break down.

"What happens next?" She looked between the brothers, before Sam began to answer. Dean knew that Sam was more qualified to answer her inquiry, so he muttered something about checking the perimeters. He turned, looking for Cas, who wasn't there, _typical angel,_ before grabbing a bag of salt. He salted the windows and around the door before he moved down that hall, he had done this so many times it was second nature to him and allowed his mind to wander.

There was absolutely nothing in the house that made it a home, not even in the bedroom. Even in the Bat cave things had started to accumulate, making even the large bachelor pad look more and more like a home, but here in Hannah's house, there was nothing. She and Cas had lived there a year and it was still just a house. On top of the lack of personality on the house, there was still the issue of her 'dizzy' spell earlier in the kitchen. _Dizzy spell my butt_. Dean didn't know what it was, but it sure as heck wasn't a dizzy spell, but what ever it was, he didn't like it.

* * *

Sam watched as Hannah let the information about his experience settle in. He had nearly closed the gates of Hell, but Dean had stopped him, saving him from death. Dean had chosen family over making his life of fighting demons easier and Hannah respected that. Even though she didn't like the fact that Sam had gone through all that pain, she wasn't going to lie, she was glad to have someone beside her who understood what was happening.

Sam shifted in his chair, fidgeting with the paper of trials, it was clear that something was on his mind, but he was unsure how to ask his question so he fell back on a 'safe' topic.

"What do you think the other trials are? I mean, 'go the extra mile' and 'reinstate an angel' aren't exactly clear cut instructions." Sam was still avoiding his real inquiry by reading aloud the remanding two trials.

"Well according to Matthew 5, Christ said that if some one asked you to walk a mile with them, walk two." Hannah absently picked at the remains of her muffin. "The washing of the feet comes from Mark 13 when Christ washed the feet of his disciples. Both passages are about serving others, taking on more then you are asked to lower yourself and exalt another."

Sam was impressed, she knew her bible, but he was also slightly uneasy, what if she knew more then she led on, and who was this woman.

"I didn't realize you were religious." Sam prodded gently. Hannah's head snapped up from her pile of crumbs.

"I-I'm not, I … I don't know where that came from." Complete surprise and utter shock showed in her face. Sam was now just as perplexed as she was, but he also flirted with suspicion.

"I don't understand. You say things, then look surprised at what came out of your mouth. Why?"

Sam wasn't angry at her, strictly saying, but he was more then ready for some answers. Answers for her strange behavior, on why there was nothing personal in the house and why she knew what was going on, but at the same time didn't.

"I don't know."

_That was helpful, not_. Sam's eyebrows gathered together in frustration and confusion.

Hannah, sighed. She knew questions about her past and her behavior would come up sooner or later. _Just get it over with._

"About a year and a half ago I woke up in a hospital bed. I didn't know where I was or who I was. The nurses told me that I had been found on the side of the road, unconscious, the victim of a hit and run. A few days later a woman came in looking for me. She said that I worked for her at a nearby daycare, and that my name was Hannah. She had gotten worried when I hadn't shown up for work. She helped me get back on my feet."

Hannah told Sam the cliff notes version. There was no need to explain the confusion, pain and sense of loss she had felt, still felt. Or the difficulties of learning how to work in the culture, the overwhelming loneliness, or the feeling of constant loss. That even at the job she had been told she had been working at for years, still felt like an outsider, that she didn't belong and was not even meant to be there. There was no need to tell him about the emptiness she felt.

"You haven't regained any of your memory?" A pitying look entered into Sam's eyes as his demeanor changed at her testimony, a look that Hannah instantly hated.

"No." Her resolute answer caused Sam to look down, she clearly didn't want his pity, but he couldn't help but think about how he would react if he lost his memory. What about if it had been Dean? Sam shuttered at the thought of having his brother standing before him without it really being him.

Dean chose that moment to walk back into the room and declare that he was going to go look for Cas.

"I'll go, I know where he'll be." Hannah stood slowly, "There's a pie in the fridge, Cas insisted that I make two, help yourself."

Whatever Dean's argument about her leaving had been was lost as he walked over to the kitchen. Sam stood, offering to go with her, but he was politely turned down. After she walked out, Dean returned to the table with the pan of berry pie and a fork.

"Shouldn't someone have gone with her?" Sam watch her turn down the sidewalk from the window.

"Cas will be with her." Dean cut a generous slice of pie. He closed his eyes in pleasure and a slight moan of escaped his lips. "This woman is a magician in the kitchen."

Sam sighed as he sat on the couch, pulling out his laptop.

* * *

Hannah walked to the nearby park and sat on a bench that overlooked the small pond.

"It's not your fault." She addressed the man in the trench coat that sat beside her. She glanced over at him, Cas was tense, his arms rested, palms down on top of his legs, staring off, passed the pond. He slowly turned to look at the woman he had fallen in love with. His expressive eyes were unable to hide the sense of responsibility he felt or the pain and consistent guilt.

"You were not suppose to take on the trials. You have no idea what they will do to you."

Hannah turned at looked at him, her emotions showing threw her brave face.

"I'm not going to pretend that I'm not scared, but what's done is done. I might not know what will happen, but I do know that I can't do it without you." A look of remorse flashed in the man's eyes before he gathered her in his arms.

"Do not fear, I will stand beside you."

**Tell me what you think!**


	6. Go the Extra Mile

**It's me again! Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Supernatural, Dean or Sam Winchester or Castiel. I do own the plot line and Hannah**

By the time that Hannah and Cas got back to the house, Dean had gone though half the pie and was happily working on the second half. The jug of milk was sitting on the table and an almost empty glass was sitting beside the pie. It was evident that Dean felt at home, given that most the milk was gone.

"You guys are going to need more milk." Their welcome home was truly heartfelt. "Also, this pie?" Dean closed his eyes, tilted his head, clicked his tongue, and make the okay sign with his hand. "It's magic."

"I'm glad it meets with your approval," Hannah couldn't help but smile at the man who, for the first time in a long time, had relaxed and was a peace, even if it was only for a moment. The fact the he had eaten nearly all the pie and most the milk was now gone, was over looked as she left Cas's side to find the younger Winchester brother, which regarding the small square footage of the house, didn't take long. Sam was asleep on the couch, laptop open and on his lap, while books and pads of papers were left within easy reach. Hannah gently moved the computer, books and paper to the coffee table and plugged the nearby cord in to charge the laptop before she covered him with a light blanket. As she did, she could't shake the feeling of responsibility she felt for the brothers and wondered why she felt the need to watch over the two men she had just met. She couldn't have known them before, they had given no sign of recognition when she first opened the door and they had introduced themselves. Why than, why after knowing these men less then three days she felt completely at ease and safe with these two rough men.

She sighed, shrugging it off and joined the two men in the kitchen. Cas had grabbed a fork in her absence, had joined Dean at the table and had helped him finish off the pie. The milk was gone and the pie tin was nearly clean as Dean had all but licked the dish. She smiled as she leaned against the door frame watching the men. They both looked up, Dean had a satisfies look on his face while Cas still held apprehension.

"I'm telling you, magic." Dean dropped his fork in the dish and stretched out in his chair. Hannah pushed herself off the doorframe and gathered up the breakfast dishes, and threw the empty milk carton away.

"Where is Sam?" Cas glanced around the small room as Hannah filled the dishwasher.

"He's sleeping on the couch. Was he up late researching?" She glanced over a the relaxed Dean and instantly regretted her question. At her question, Dean tensed up, moving from his stretched out position into a stiff upright one and laced he hands together, resting them on the table.

"Yeah, he does that most nights. How did you know?" He turned in his seat to see her pause before dropping a fork in the washer.

"I don't know." A soft answer and a shake of the head were soon replaced by a forced smile. "Is there anything you want at the store? I'm going to pick up a few things." She dried her hands before she grabbed a nearby list. Cas held a worried look that Hannah feared would become perpetual, while Dean pointed to the pan in the dishwasher.

"What ever you need to make another one of those treasures."

A soft smile graced her lips at the request as she grabbed her keys.

* * *

Cas looked around the house anxiously, Hannah had been gone longer then she should have, it was a short list and the store wasn't that far away. Dean had checked the salt barrier, twice. He was just as uneasy as Cas was. They had been in town three days and it had been to quiet. He knew staying here was getting more dangerous by the day, but he didn't want to uproot Hannah. Cas had told him about what had happened, how she had lost her memory and he didn't want to take her away from the few things that were familiar to her and throw her back into a world of uncertainty. He just wanted to get the whole thing done with, so she could get back to her life. Get the trials over so they could leave and take the danger with them. _So she would be safe._ As he made his third loop of the house, he kept telling himself that he cared this much about the safety of all those they helped, but as of right now, he wasn't convinced.

Sam was still sleeping. _Good, let him sleep as long as he could_. After nearly completing the trials to close the gates of Hell, Sam had barely slept, heck, Sam had barely lived. But Dean had stayed with him, nursing him back to health and watching over him like he always did, always would do, but Sammy was strong. How would Hannah be able to bare not only the weight, but the pain of the trials? He knew the first trial had taken a lot out of her, even if she wouldn't show it. Dean sighed, why had he let her go to the store alone?

* * *

Hannah was on her way back to from the store when she saw a young mother walking down the road, trying to wrangle her toddler and carry groceries at the same time. Hannah pulled the car over to the side, her arm began to shine as pain shot up her body. She clutched it to her chest as she waited for the pain to dull. As the glow diminished, she rolled her window down.

"Would you like a ride?" She called to the mother as she passed. The young woman looked uneasy about the offer, but when the child had a melt down, she accepted. Hannah placed the bags in the trunk and grabbed a booster chair that she carried due to her job at the daycare. With mom and child safely buckled, Hannah turned, following the directions given to her.

"You can drop us off here." The young mom pointed to a street corner in a lower economy shopping center. Hannah looked around and knew this could not be where the mother lived. _Go the extra mile_, the four words of the second trial ran through her mind.

"You live here?" Hannah raised her eyebrow as she turned in her seat at the red light.

"No, but you have already go so far out of your way, this will be fine."

"It's not a problem, where is your house?"

The young woman was tired, too tired for her age. She gave Hannah new directions and soon they pulled up to small house that was in need of repairs. As Hannah parked, two more children come out of the house and Hannah was filled with compassion for the family. She unloaded the groceries, handing them to the older children, she handed them her bags as well, knowing she would be gone when the young woman realized what she had done and return the food. She waved at the family as she drove away, turning down a nearby street, she stopped the car as pain washed over her. Both arms glowed blue, and agony rippled through her. Tears came to her eyes as the burning continued. She used all the strength in her to push the pain away and fight the torment of the trial. She gasped for breath as the pain settled into a dull throbbing, the second trial was done, only one left. Hannah tossed on her blinker and drove back to the store.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Cas grabbed the grocery bags out of her hands as she stumbled in from the garage door.

"I had to make an unexpected stop." She explained, breathing hard. She dropped both hands on the counter and leaned on it heavily. Dean saw the exhaustion and pain buried in her eyes, trying to be hidden.

"You completed the second trial, didn't you?"

She nodded, resting her elbows on the counter and hung her head, unable to keep it up. Cas came up beside her and placed a hand on her back, she responded by leaning into him, resting her head on his shoulder, against his neck. Cas's eyebrows gathered together as he felt the heat radiating off her body.

"Dean, somethings not right with Hannah."

Dean joined the couple and placed the back of his hand on the side of Hannah's face, she was burning up. Dean rummaged through a few cabinets before he found a glass, filling it up with cold water he handed to to Hannah. He left the room, on a mission to find an aspirin or two. His search was interrupted by an adrenaline filled Sam.

"They found us." Three words, filled with so much meaning, made Dean spring into action. Disregarding the bottle of pain killers, Dean bolted behind Sam down the short hallway. They found three demons in a half circle around Cas and Hannah, pushing them farther in to the kitchen.

Hannah stumbled backwards, groggy, pain filled eyes crossed with confusion begged for help, while Cas shielded her with his body from the uninvited guests.

"What, you don't want to play with me?" Dean called across the room, trying to pull the demons away from the unarmed couple. Sam looked over and gave him a _Really?_ Look that Dean shrugged off as two of the demons fell for the bait. Adrenaline pumped through Deans veins as the intruders moved toward them, also an unidentified anger. The brothers made short work of the two and turned to the remaining demon. Cas was trying desperately to fight it off without a weapon. Hannah was a few steps behind him, leaning against the counter, she glanced down at the drawers she was near and slowly bent down. Opening the third drawer, she pulled out a long double edged dagger, Dean saw her fight lightheadedness as she stood.

"You're out numbered and I'm slightly offended that your not paying attention to me." Dean called from behind the demon, drawing attention to himself and away from the unsteady woman. The demon gripped Cas's coat and tossed him aside.

"You are not what we came here for." The demon tossed over his shoulder squaring up with Hannah, who held her hand with the blade behind her back.

"Oh, yeah, what are you here for?" Cas stood, slowly, challenging the black eyed man.

"The Guardian."

"The what?" Sam looked over at Dean, confusion overriding fear. The demon turn to address Sam's query and Hannah took a chance. She pushed off the counter and plunged her blade into the demons heart. Lightning flashed in his eyes at the fatal blow and he fell to his knees before falling over, dead. All three men looked at her in complete and utter shock. Hannah stood in the middle of the kitchen with a bloody knife in hand. As she looked at the blood she began to waiver. Cas stepped in and caught her as she began to crumple.

"Easy does it." He helped her into a chair and took the bloody knife out of her hand, placing it on the table. Dean glanced down at he blade, he turned and motioned to Sam to start gathering their things.

"Where did you get an angel blade?" Dean looked back down at the shaking woman in the chair, his voice was stern.

"A what?" Her voice shook.

"An angel blade, last time I checked you couldn't buy one on the shopping channel."

"I don't know."

"Dean." Cas's tried to calm his friend down.

"No, Cas, I want to know where she got the blade." Dean brushed aside Cas's plead.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Tears filled her eyes. Hannah truly had no idea where the blade had come from, how she knew where it was, or how she knew it would kill that thing. Mortification took over the fear as she realized that she had just killed someone. Hannah jumped out of her seat and puked in the trash can.

"Enough Dean." Cas's tone left no room for discussion as he when to Hannah's side. Sam walked in, giving Dean the message that they were ready to go. Dean took a deep breath before asking if there was anything sentimental that Hannah wanted to bring with her. Cas understood that they needed to leave and when to pack a few things.

"Sergeant." Hannah looked up at he man who had asked the question.

_Damn_, he had forgotten about the dog.

"You can't take the dog."

Hannah began to protest, she was groggy from the now constant pain, but she protested none the less.

"He'll slow us down and make us easier to find. We'll be gone a week, maybe two, then you can come back to the mutt."

She was too tired to fight, so she muttered something about asking her boss to watch him. Dean made a mental note to go with her to drop of the dog so he could ask this boss of hers a few questions. Hannah made a move toward the phone before she doubled up in pain, a slight glow coming from her arms. Dean took a few long strides and rubbed her back.

"Hang in there, we're almost done."

**Ok, please, please review, I love it so much when you do! Thank you to all who have reviewed, followed and favorites Guardian Angel!**


	7. Cheap Motel

**Hello, ok, so this story should end at about ten chapters, so only a few more chapters left!**

Hannah was asleep in the backseat of the impala, head in Cas's lap, fever still raging. Sergeant had been hastily dropped off before they headed out of town. Dean kept the old school rock quiet so Hannah could get a few precious moments of shut eye. He glanced in the rearview mirror at Cas, as he was unable to see Hannah. Cas looked worn, like a bus had run over him, then backed up a few times. Dean wondered of he would look this worn if it wasn't Hannah doing the trials, _probably not. _He could see a slight movement in Cas's left arm_, _Dean figured that he was stroking Hannah's hair, trying to sooth her.

Dean's hand twitched. _That's what I would do._ Dean cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. _Eyes on the road bud._

They drove for a few hours before finding a cheap motel to make camp. They pulled in, parking in front of their room and the brothers started the familiar routine, while Cas sat in the backseat, unsure what to do with the sleeping woman.

"Dean," Cas called from the backseat window, "I'm not sure what to do." He glanced down at Hannah, then back up at Dean. Dean shifted the duffle bag on his shoulder as he glanced back.

"Pick her up and carry her in."

"How?"

Sometimes, most times, it amazed Dean how clueless Cas could be. He walked over to the car, dropped his bag by Cas's door, walked around to the drivers side and opened the door to the backseat. He gently took Hannah's hand and rubbed his thumb across the back of it. She stirred and started to prop herself up on her elbow, barely awake. Slipping his arm around her back, Dean led her up to a sitting position before letting go of her hand, he slipped his free arm under her knees and carefully lifted her out of the car.

"Grab the bag." Dean call across the car to Cas. Hannah shifted slightly in Dean's arms as he walked toward the door. He adjusted his hold, she drew her arms up around his neck and sleepily nudged her face in his shoulder before resting it on his chest and giving a small sigh before slipping into unconsciousness.

Dean felt something inside him do a summersault and something deeper tell him to watch out. He looked up and saw Sam watching him, waiting to see what Dean would do. Dean put up a stone front, clenched his jaw and set Hannah down on one of the beds. Cas walked in carrying both Dean and Hannah's bag. Dean headed toward the bathroom as he mumbled something about a shower.

The hot water streamed out of the shower head that was to short to be comfortable and not nearly enough water pressure, but that's what you get at a cheap motel. Dean simply stood there, letting the water run over him as he argued with himself.

_What was that? What are you thinking? This is a job, just a job. She trusts you. She doesn't know me, doesn't know what I've done, doesn't know what my life is like. She handled that demon pretty well. Lucky shot. She strong enough for the trials. Barely, they're catching up with her, can't you see the stain in her eyes? Why do you care?_

Dean beat his fist against the shower wall and sighed. _Whatever this is, it doesn't matter, she's Cas's girl. End of story._

* * *

The last thing that Hannah clearly remembered was laying down in the backseat after dropping off Sergeant, in an attempt to sleep off an headache. Waking up on a bed in a strange room unsettled her slightly. She sat up and looked around the small room. It looked like most cheap motels rooms, old wallpaper and an even older carpet, with a typical hotel floral bedspread on both beds.

Sam sat at the small round table in the corner, buried in his laptop, Dean was asleep on the other bed, while Cas sat at the table with Sam, watching her. He waited for her soft smile of welcome before he walked over and sat on the bed beside her.

"How long have we been here?" She leaned into him, finding comfort in his arms, her head was still throbbing.

"Three hours and forty seven minutes."

"How did I get on the bed?"

"Dean carried you."

Hannah vaguely remembered strong arms, the scent of dirt, smoke, shaving cream, the slight sweetness of berries, and an overwhelming sense of safety and protection. She glanced over at the sleeping man. He was still dressed and looked like he had simply fallen on the bed in complete and utter exhaustion. He slept on top of the covers rather then under them and his feet hung slightly off the bed, as if he didn't have the energy to pull himself all the way up to the pillows and even in his sleep he wasn't at peace. Something in his dream haunted him, showing on his face as he scowled and his eyes darted back and forth under their lids.

"How long has he been asleep?" Hannah asked Cas in hushed tones.

"Three hours and eleven minutes. He took a long shower." Cas looked down and saw the pain still hovering in her eyes. He fever has come down slightly, but he could she her struggling to make her eyes focus. His heart ached for her, she was suffering greatly, suffering because he hadn't started the trials soon enough, this was his fault.

"What is the last trial?" Hannah called to Sam quietly as she stood slowly making her way over to the table. Sam glanced up at her before pulling the worn paper out of his shirt pocket.

"Restore an angel." He looked over at Cas, he was the expert. "How would we do that?" Cas walked over to the pair and stood behind Hannah. He rested his hands on her shoulder before speaking.

"You have to give them their grace back."

Sam looked up at him, he opened his hands, giving Cas a 'go on' look.

"To do that you must retrieve them from heaven."

"So we need to find a way to get Hannah to heaven." Sam bit the side of his lip before grabbing a old leather journal and flipping through it. Cas looked mournfully down at Hannah, she needed to rest, to let her body fight, allow her to gain her strength back.

"You should go back to sleep." He nudged her back. She shook her head, grimacing at the sharp pain.

"What about you and Sam? You two need to rest also."

Even while she could barely see strait, she was trying to watch over him. He kissed the top of her head.

"Dean will wake up soon and let Sam take the bed." Cas tried to pacify her by relaying a common occurrence with the brothers. She seemed to accept that answer for Sam but that didn't address the fact that Cas needed sleep also.

"What about you?" She tried to fight and watch over him, but she was fading fast.

"I'll lie down beside you."

He didn't say he would sleep, but Hannah was to tired and in to much pain to argue any further. She nodded slightly before Cas gently lead her head back to the bed. He laid down next to her, holding her in his arms, trying to protect her from the torment. It didn't take long before she fell into a fitful sleep.

Dean slept longer the Cas expected and Sam soon fell asleep at the table, laptop still on. Cas laid awake, holding Hannah, watching as she fought in her dreams. Despair mixed with his guilt as he watched over the sleeping woman. All through the night Cas fought with himself, struggling against his inner demons, knowing what he needed to do, but wanting to protect Hannah from what had to be done, what had to be finished.

* * *

Dean woke up before the sun had even thought about rising. He had slept longer then he had planned. It hadn't been the most restful sleep but it had been better then he had been getting the past year. He glanced over at where Sam slept, head on the table, arms laid out surrounding his head, research spread everywhere. This past year and a half had been rough on the brothers, rougher then most years. Dean felt like then never got a break, there was always something. There lives had never been easy, not by a long shot, but this past year had been a much greater struggle to simply stay alive. When they did have a precious few moment to rest, sleep tried to evade them, horrible nightmares kept them from sleep, kept them from even wanting to try to sleep, making them stay awake until they literally passed out from exhaustion, only to be plagued with fitful sleep.

But tonight, tonight he had slept for six hours, he felt calmer, like a presence had been missing the last 18 months, but was back, allowing the brothers to catch their breath. He glanced over at the sleeping couple, at Hannah. She was starting to look like them, worn out. Their life was affecting her, uprooting her life, causing her to run, after she had already lost so much. He wished he could protect her, shield her from this life, he wanted to - Dean clenched his jaw and turned away, it didn't matter what he wanted to do or what he wanted to help her with, she was Cas's girl, that was the end of it.

Dean glanced around, his eyes settled on Sam. The kid had been through at lot and not just with the recovery of the trials either. He had worked consistently, tirelessly, on trying to find Cas and helping Kevin as much as he could. Even though he still wasn't fully himself, wasn't at a hundred percent, he never complained. He worked along side Dean and fought along side him too, and Dean was proud of him. He wouldn't tell him of course, Dean didn't know how, but seeing how strong Sam was, how hard he had been fighting, made Dean think that maybe had hadn't messed something up. Truth be told, Sam was doing better then Dean was. After watching Sam go through the trials, hearing what Sam would confess during the last one before he would draw his blood, that Sam though he had let his brother down, nearly killed him. Sam was the only thing Dean fought for, and even then, Sam was the one had been keeping Dean going the last year. When Dean would go to a bar, Sam would be there to drive him home and lay out the Advil for the next morning. Sam kept him going, they were fighting for each other now. It had been Sam that convinced, threatened, Dean to come with him to find Cas. _And look where that got me, locked in a room with a moody ex-angel_ _and his girl who was suffering_ _because I made her stay home from work. _

Dean scrubbed his hands over his face. His thoughts were all mixed up, he felt responsible for the fact that Hannah was going through the trials, therefore it was his job to watch over her, right? Then why was there a feeling that he was playing with fire and why did he have to keep reminding himself that she was Cas's girl? He needed a drink.

Dean grabbed his jacket and the keys before leaving, shutting the door behind him quietly so not to wake anyone up, before heading to the nearest bar.

* * *

Hannah opened her eyes slowly, dawn was just peaking over the edge of the earth and a pure, gentle, light had begun to sneak through the thin motel curtains. She could feel the consistent rise and fall of Cas's chest against her back as he slept with his arms wrapped loosely around her. Her head had dulled from a sharp unbearable pain to a aching throb. She slowly convinced her sore body to twist out of Cas's arms and off the bed. The other bed was vacant, Sam was still asleep on the table while Dean was no where in sight. She sighed, not wanting to imagine where he had gone, instead she grabbed a blanket off the empty bed and softly draped it over Sam. She paused as he stirred in his sleep, adjusting the position of his arms on the table, but he soon stilled and she enfolded the him in the remainder of the blanket. Smiling slightly at the sleeping man, she turned to find her bag, and pain killers.

Sam woke up to the sound of pills rattling in their container, he glanced around and saw Hannah looking at him sheepishly.

"Sorry."

He shook his head, implying that she shouldn't worry about it and closed his now dead laptop. She took the pills before she joined him at the table.

"Good morning." She whispered to the still disoriented Sam, who raised his hand in an attempt to waive as he squinted over at her.

"Morning" he moaned out, muscles stiff from the way he had slept, he started to rummage through the papers that were laying about. Hannah watched him for a minute until she realized that he wasn't tidying up, he was starting to go over his notes.

"Sam, let it rest for a few minutes." She knew he had heard her, but he still sifted through the papers. Hannah reached over and set her hand on top of his moving ones, stilling them. "Let it be."

Sam glanced over at her. Deciding that he would let her mother him, he leaned back in his chair as he rubbed his eyes. He looked around that room, then glanced out the window.

"Where's Dean?"

Hannah shrugged, Sam gave a face that expressed his wish not to know, the fact he knew where he probably was and the desire to be wrong. He sighed, more and more recently he had started to feel like he needed to watch over Dean, like he was the older brother rather then the other way around. This past year, the dynamics of their life had changed. After he passed the point of impending death, he noticed the change. Their life had never been easy or without stress, but it seemed that this passed year and a half held more stress then either brother have ever experienced or knew how to handle. So they handled it differently, Sam dove into his studies, helping Kevin anyway he could, while Dean slipped farther and farther down an alcohol drenched slope.

But over the last three days, a sense of calm has slowly started to inch it's was into Sam's understanding. He wasn't sure it was the fact that they finally found Cas and knew he was safe or something else, something to do with Hannah. The woman who sat nearby baffled him and he couldn't help but feel that she was somehow connected to him and Dean.

As he looked over at her, he could tell the little effect that that pain killers would have still hadn't kicked in quite yet.

"How you holding up?"

Hannah chuckled softly, how was she holding up? Her head was throbbing, every muscle in her body was sore, and she ached.

"I'm alive."

Sam smiled at that, he remembered all to well what she was going through, at least it wasn't so bad yet that she couldn't joke with him. She smiled at his response, glad to have broken the moody pondering.

"But really, how are you?" Sam turned serious again, trying to read her face.

"Honestly? Everything hurts, the pain killers do squat, but I feel better knowing I tried to do something about the pain." Again, the cliff notes version, he knew what was really going on, even if no one else did, Sam understood the raging agony of when the trails burned in your arm, or the constant, ever growing pain that you just wanted to stop fighting.

"And on top of everything else we dragged you out of your house and made you hole up in a dingy motel." Sam shook his head remorseful that she couldn't at least suffer in the comfort of her own home.

"I don't mind that." Hannah saw the doubt in his face as he looked over at her. "Really, I don't. I have spent a year and a half learning how to do life again, everything has been new and foreign, the only thing that I ever truly felt comfortable with was Cas, he was the first, the only thing that I understood. But this? Leaving my house and staying in a cheap, run down, grimy motel? I feel like I understand this, I can't explain why, but this, this is familiar, disgusting, but familiar."

This woman would never stop confusing him.

**Ok, it's your turn, please, ****please, please review! Your review to me is what pie is to Dean 3**


	8. Getting to Heaven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it;s characters**

By the time Dean found his way back to the motel, Cas had woken up and returned from a mission of finding coffee, which Hannah was clutching as if it might vanish into thin air. He walked in the door, the stench of alcohol slowly filled the room.

"Where were you?" Sam asked half heartedly, Whisky radiated from Dean's body, silently answering his brother's question

"None of your bee's wax." He snapped, frustrated that the Sam questioned him.

Hannah grimaced at Dean's shouting, her head throbbing.

"Dean, could you not shout? I know you can hold your liquor, but I feel like I have a huge hangover." Hannah glanced up at a now very remorseful Dean. He had forgotten that she was in pain, he understood what it felt like to have someone shouting when your head ached, not that he had been able to get drunk in a few years. Hannah, however, was counting the minutes until she could take another does of Advil, which she kept telling herself was helping.

Sam looked at Dean and saw him scowling in Hannah's direction, but why would Dean be angry at Hannah? Sam watched as Dean walked around his brother, grab the bottle of pain killers and walk them over to Hannah. Dean glanced at the brooding Cas sitting in the corner before, opening the bottle and offering Hannah a few green pills. She shook her head and told him that she still had a while before she could take more. Sam watched as his brother entire demeanor changed, the scowl that Sam had received was gone and his eyes were soft, almost tender as he glanced at the fatigued woman before him. She waived, trying to keep her balance. Dean reached out and steadied her, she leaned on him, trying her best to find the strength to stand on her own. Dean came up next to her, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her to the bed, urging her to rest. She sat down ungracefully, even with Dean's help, who after seeing her settled left to take a shower.

Sam was disconcerted with what had just taken place. The wheels in Sam's head were turning now, and he started to go back and review Dean's attitude since they had found Cas.

* * *

What effect, if any, from the alcohol had worn off, leaving Dean without a hangover, it took too much effort and booze to do that anymore. He flipped through the TV channels, restless. Hannah laid at the end of the other bed, curled into a loose fetal position, watching the changing channels. Her arms were folded, tucked under her cheek and Dean could see the effort it took for her to focus on the TV. He chose a channel at random and dropped the remote next to him. She was fading so much faster the Sam had, it had taken months before he had gotten this bad, but because of the rapid fulfillment of the trials, it was hitting Hannah harder, all at once rather then gradually.

"You're almost done, hang in there." He told her soft enough so only she could understand him. She scooted her head back so she could look at him, eyes hiding the suffering she was going through. Even though she was wearing a sweatshirt, her body felt so cold. The long sleeves hid the glow and burning in her arms and her face showed a lack of emotion as she put her mask on.

"I know." She watched him as he watched her. "He worries about you, Sam does, even if he doesn't say it." Her voice was weak and breathy.

Dean's mask flew on his face, Sam worried about him, that was Dean job, not Sammy's.

"He was unsettled and restless the whole time you were gone."

Dean pulled all emotion from his face, Sam was unsettled, but not Hannah, she didn't care that he was gone. _Why should she, you don't mean anything. She cares about Cas. What are you doing man? Why do you care if she wondered where your were, she is CAS'S GIRL. Stop playing with fire. Drop it, whatever it is, drop it._

Hannah saw his mask, she also saw a him fight with himself.

"You can't leave like that, you can't leave us, we need you."

_She said 'we'_

"I'm sorry." Two words that he didn't say very often, if ever, slipped out of his mouth. He had let her down, why did that bother him so much?

"Dean, don't do it again?" Her eyes pleaded with him, begging him to be the man who cared, who stayed and took care of his family, no matter what he was feeling.

_Shit._

"I won't."

"How do I know?" She wanted to believe him, she wanted to trust him, deep inside she knew that she could, but she fought the untested feeling. He was the strength of the group, everyone had their part, qualities the brought to the table, Dean brought strength and he kept everyone together. She loved Cas, and was thankful that he was with her, but ever since she had woken up, he had pulled in to himself, brooding about something. She needed Dean's strength.

Sam glanced up when he heard soft voices, he didn't know what they were saying, but he watched Dean's body language as he talked with Hannah. But what he saw next floored him. Dean got off the bed he was sitting on an knelt in front of Hannah, so she didn't have to strain her neck.

Dean reached up and placed a hand on her shoulder, his green eyes begging to be trusted.

"I promise you, I will never leave like that again."

Hannah, nodded softly, showing she believed him. He rubbed his thumb against her shoulder briefly before returning to his bed.

Sam looked over at Cas to see if he had seen the exchange, but Cas was oblivious, lost in his thoughts.

* * *

Dean squinted up at the sun as he leaned against the impala, it was starting to get warm outside. Sam stopped pacing and stood in front of his brother, who looked back down and straitened up, putting on a tough guy look. Sam had asked Dean to help him get something from the car, code for 'I want to talk with you'.

"What are you doing man?" Sam shook his head at his brother.

"What do ya mean?" Dean clearly had his guard up, his body was tense and wound tight.

"Hannah. She's Cas's girl, Dean, she's taken." Sam watched as Dean's face grew darker. He took a step forward, leaning into Sam's space.

"Don't you think I know that?" A storm brewed in Dean's eyes as he looked up at his 'little' brother. "I know she's taken, don't you think I understand that?" The storm in Dean's eyes grew, making his green eyes darken considerably.

"I'm not sure you do, Dean. You seem to be coming on to her pretty hard." Sam was frustrated, he was glad that someone had caught Dean's eye and started to pull him out of the mud, but this was Cas's girl, Dean's best friend's girlfriend. Sure Dean was pissed at him most days, but that didn't change the fact that he was practically family. Sam couldn't understand what Dean was thinking.

"Do you think I'm proud of that? Trust me, I'm not. I know she's Cas's girl, I am very aware of that fact, but are you aware that I am trying?" Dean covered his face with his hands, dragging them off in frustration. He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself.

"Thanks for expressing your concern, but don't need your help, I got it."

* * *

Cas watched as the brothers left the room. He walked over to Hannah and touched her shoulder, gaining her attention. He helped her as she struggled to sit up. He sat down next to her, holding her close, cherishing her.

"Cas, what's wrong?" Hannah saw strain in his eyes as he helped her and held her close. He held her tight before looking down at her, grief, guilt and a look she couldn't place swarmed in his eyes.

"I love you."

Hannah felt a sharp pain in her ribs, then a terrible burning radiating from her just below her sternum. She glanced down, then back up at Cas, disbelief, fear, and overwhelming pain created tears. Blood seeped out of her wound onto Cas's hand that still held tight to the dagger in her chest. Her breaths began to come in short bursts as she fell back. Cas held her tight, letting go of the weapon.

"I'm sorry, Hannah, I'm so sorry. I had to do it, it's the only way you can get to heaven." Shame and anguish filled his eyes and spilled out, falling on the gasping woman. "I'm sorry, please forgive me. I love you. Hannah, I love you." He could feel the warmth of her life blood as it stained his clothes as he held her, rocking her gently.

"Cas?" She sobbed out, shattering the already broken piece of his heart. She fell into him, her breath shallow, nearly gone. He supported her neck, holding her head against his chest, fingers pressed under her jaw, feeling her pulse weaken, until it stopped.

He could feel the ghost of her last breath on his wrist. Cas pulled her face away from his body so he could see her. She had relaxed, she looked at peace, while Cas was in agony. He leaned his forehead onto hers, tears escaped his eyes as he closed them, falling on to cheeks that were starting to loose their warmth.

* * *

Dean stormed past Sam and walked back into the room, Cas was sitting on the far bed holding Hannah. He glared at the happy couple, she was completely leaning into him. Dean paused, she wasn't just leaning, she was slouched against him in a position that wasn't normal. Something began to gnaw at him, as he walked closer his stomach dropped. Cas was covered in blood and so was Hannah. He ran the last few steps, but what he saw when he reached the bed stopped him and caused his stomach to twist, making him feel sick. Hannah had a dagger plunged in her chest, one that Dean recognized as theirs. Cas was just sitting on the bed, a vacant look haunted his eyes, while Hannah's body just leaned against him.

"What happened." Dean wasn't sure is he whispered or shouted, blood was pumping in his ears as his eyes absorbed the sight of Hannah's blood spilling out and staining the bed cover. Cas didn't move.

"I had too."

Dean grabbed Cas and shoved him against the wall, lifting him eye level, the angel's feet barely touching the ground. Whatever storm that had been in Dean's eyes when he had talked with Sam was not even comparable to the tempest that they held now.

"You did this?" Dean growled, seething in rage. Cas stared over Dean's shoulder at Hannah unresponsively, not defending or denying. Dean slammed him against the wall again.

"Answer me!" He knew he was shouting, wrath was poring out of him. Cas looked up at Dean and saw anger and perhaps fear of Cas's answer. There was no way for Cas to express the depth of what he felt, there were no words, no way to make Dean understand.

"Dean." All Cas could do was say his name, but that was all Dean needed to hear. He knew what that meant, it meant that his best friend had killed Hannah.

Dean let go of Cas's coat, dropping him back to his feet, hatred filled his eyes. Dean took a step back and turned, paused, then whirled around and decked him. He stormed out of the room and passed a Sam that stood in the middle of the room, shell shocked. Sam couldn't process what he was seeing, Cas had murdered Hannah, he couldn't believe it.

Cas stood, blood dripping out of his nose, where Dean had dropped him.

"It was the only way she could get to heaven, Sam. It's the only place she can find an angel's grace to fulfill the last trial."

Sam was sure that Cas's statement was true, but he was too confused and hurt to even begin to process what he said. Hannah was gone, the woman who had begun to take care of him, mother him, was just gone. And Cas had taken her, he had stabbed her, he had - Sam was going to be sick.

Dean flung the room door open, rage pumped through his veins. He marched over to the impala. Fuming, he paced along side the car. Dean slammed his fist into the hood of the car, trying to get the image of Hannah's bloody, lifeless body out of his mind. Panting, Dean staggered over the wall, and slid down the building, gasping for breath. His hand was bloody from striking the metal, but that pain couldn't hold a candle to the ache in his chest. Dean rested his elbows on his knees and rested his head on his crossed arms. Fire burned in his torso, he felt like he was the one that had a knife in their chest, but he told himself the pain was because he couldn't catch his breath. He told himself he was in anguish because he had just punched his baby, that was it, his misery was due to the fact that his car now had chipped paint and dent, that was it. He tried to convince himself that it wasn't the fact that Hannah's face, void of life was now haunting him, but it was the car, only the car. Dean stood slowly and climbed into his impala, revving her up, and pulled out of the parking lot. There was a bottle of Whiskey waiting for him at the bar, maybe even two.

* * *

Hannah slowly opened her eyes. A pureness, strangely familiar, surrounded her and light permeated the room. She glanced around before her eyes met those of an older man.

"Hello my sister. My name is Peter, I am here to welcome you into heaven." His gentle eyes beckoned her come closer and taking her hand softly, he lead her past two white gates.

**I'm sorry, please don't hate me.**


	9. Restore an Angel

Hannah walked through a bright meadow, birds sang in the trees and butterflies fluttered past, stopping to land on nearby wildflowers. As she walked, she ran her hands in the tall grass, sunshine warmed her shoulders, the meadow seem familiar somehow. She suddenly threw her hands in the air and spun around, joy radiated from her body and exited her body in laughter. She laid down in the tall, sweet smelling grass, spinning a daisy between her fingers. As the clouds passed over head, shouts began to fill the air. The voices of two men were good naturally fighting about what kind of bird had recently flown past. Hannah sat up and watched the Winchester brothers as the walked, tramped, through the meadow. They were relaxed and simply enjoying themselves. Soon Cas joined the brothers and began a history of the how swallows build their nests in barns and how that signifies how humanity live in different nests but we all live in the same barn. Hannah smiled, not really listening to the explanation of how that worked and simply laid back down, listening to the laid back conversation of the men. There was nothing here that could hurt them, her guys were safe and they could let their guard down and simply relax. This was heaven.

She didn't worry about time, it didn't matter here, but soon a gentle breeze began to sway the tips of the grass and caused the men's voices to be carried away. Hannah frowned, not at the lack of the men's conversation, but at the odd, faint sound, that murmured incomprehensible words. The soft wind continued to weave in and out of the meadow, wrapping itself around Hannah, and she felt the presence of someone near her. She sat up at looked around, but only saw the brothers and Cas in the distance. Again the breeze folded itself around her and a presence was felt, but this time when the wind whispered, Hannah could understand the words.

"Do not fear, it is I, your Father. My Daughter you are here to fulfill a purpose, you must not forget that." The breeze carried the words, God was in the still, small voice.

"My Father, they are so at peace, must I disturb them?" Hannah glanced up, not knowing where else to look.

"Daughter, it is not really them, the true Winchesters are still down on earth, grieving your departure, this is only a wishful dream that Heaven created for you."

Hannah glimpsed over at the men, she knew it couldn't be reality, they would never be this carefree.

"What must I do?"

"You must find Castiel's grace. Metatron has it in the center of Heaven, you must take it. Open the jar and allow the grace to enter into you, this will permit you to return to earth and restore Castiel. But beware, Metatron will be watching the vial, you must be careful." The wind picked up and started to blow her heaven away, leaving behind a four story office building.

The building was a nearly blinding white, with blue tinted windows spaced evenly around the the front and two large double doors were in the center of the first floor. Hannah glanced around and not seeing anyone, threw on a confident looked and marched into the building. The inside was just as white a the out and a pureness filled the air, but she could feel the dark under pull of corruption. The lobby was empty, as was every hallway that she wandered down. When she finally found an elevator she noticed that there were five floors to choose from.

"In the center of Heaven." she mused out loud and pushed the third floor knob. She felt no movement as the small room ran up the lights, signifying the changing of floors. The doors opened and a long hallway with many doors on either side greeted her. She stepped out and tried to get her bearings, where would the center of the building be? She felt a slight breeze coming from the hall on her left and decided that was a good direction as any and began to follow the source. She turns and twisted through so many corridors she knew she would never find her way back, she was also beginning to think that the inside of the building was much larger then the outside. As she walked the feeling of a darkness, an impending doom grew and built the longer she followed the slight gale.

Hannah turned a corner and a large door faced her, she could feel the wind as it whispered across her bare feet from under the door. Very slowly, she opened the room's entry, peeking around the thick wood to see in. The room was empty and sparsely furnished. A desk with a chair, a few built in bookshelves and what looked like a dentist's chair sat in the middle of the room. But what the room lacked in decoration it more then made up for in misconduct. The dark aura of the room was overwhelming, she could feel the very walls screaming against the practices that had taken place there. It was as if a cloud of despicable actions had settled in the once pure center of Heaven.

Hannah wished she had never come, but a soft breath of wind caressed her cheek.

"Do not forget your purpose." The small still voice of God reminded her that she was here for a reason. Stepping into the room Hannah walked passed the chair, past the desk and stood in front of the large, center bookcase. Set, on the middle shelf, was a small bottle holding the swirling blue grace of an angel. Slowly, she carefully took the tiny container in her hand and as she brought it close to her face to look at it, the door of the office flew open.

"What are you doing?" Metatron stood in the doorway, glaring at the woman who dared to enter his domain.

"Open the jar." Hannah felt the instructions rather then heard them. Without taking her eyes off the angry angel, Hannah uncorked the vial and felt as the angel's grace entered her body. Hannah felt her body fill with a holy and pure light, a sense of familiarity consumed her as Cas's graces filled her every cell, but even though the grace was familiar it was not calming, this grace knew it did not belong to her.

"No!" Metatron rushed at her, but a strong gale blew between the two and the voice told Hannah to imagine that she was down on Earth. Following her orders Hannah was intently taken to a rural part of the planet she had imagined. She glanced around and thought of the motel where she had left the Winchesters and Cas. In just a blink of an eye she was hovering in the room with the Sam and Cas. Her dead body lay crumpled on the bed, blood was still barely seeping out of the wound. Hannah glanced through the walls and saw Dean leaning against the outside wall, fists against the building, head on his fists and an empty bottle of whiskey on the ground. It was then that Hannah felt the presence of another celestial being. She turned toward the room that held Sam and Cas and saw Metatron.

"I know what your trying to do and it wont work." He came toward her as she settled on the ground. Metatron was in his vessel as he walked toward something that Sam couldn't see. From outside Dean heard the voice of the angel and rushed into the doorway and stopped, unsure what was going on. Cas stood by Sam, neither moving, every muscle in their body tense as they watched Metatron.

"You should not have cast out the angels, but I shall restore them." Hannah could see Cas looking between the two of them, understanding what they were both saying, but the Winchesters could not hear Hannah speaking, but neither did her voice screech and pain them as Cas's had.

Metatron took another step toward her, "You did well on the first two trials I'll give you that, but you can't complete the last one if Castiel is dead." He pulled out an angel blade an turned toward Cas, instantly Hannah was in front of him, her angelic body between the angel and the man, protecting Castiel. She felt as if she was growing larger, stretching herself to guard Cas, the sensation was odd, but it was as she had done it before. The other angel stepped back, eyes wide and he dropped his blade.

"You will not harm Castiel."

Cas's eyes too had grown in wonder and astonishment was written on his face.

"What is it?" Dean called from across the room, his blade ready. His inquiry was ignored as Metatron took a different tactic.

"Hannah, do you realize that if you restore Castiel's grace to him he will forget his time being human?"

Hannah faltered.

"It's true, he won't remember a thing, not his job, not the house, not even you."

Hannah felt herself grow small, "Your lying." _This can't be right, the price she paid was her life, she died, that was the cost, but not this, please not this_.

"I swear on my grace, if you restore him, he will forget you." Metatron watched as his words torn through her, she hadn't known. "But if you stop the trials now, I can heal your body and you can go back to the way it was, you can be with him again." Metatron walked over to her body and healed the fatal wound. "It's all ready for you, all you have to do is release the grace and slip back into you body and you can have you life back."

Hannah looked over at her body, she looked back at Cas. Pain and conflicting was written deeply in his eyes. _He will forget, he wouldn't love me, I would lose him_. Hannah felt a soft breeze and took a step toward Cas. _It's has to be done, this was the purpose._

"If you do this you will lose everything." Metatron took a cautious step.

"Hannah don't, it doesn't mater any more. Don't do this, I would rather be human then lose you." Cas backed away from her as she moved toward him. "Hannah stop! It doesn't matter anymore, don't do it. Go back into your body and let my grace go, I don't want it, I want you."

She paused, uncertainty and hope wrestled in her, she could go back, she didn't have to lose him, but could she deny the other angels because of what she wanted? Could she doom them to an eternity as mortals?

Dean heard Cas's pleads and was taken back to the night that he stopped Sam from completing the closing of Hell, Cas was doing the same thing, he was choosing family over everything.

Cas was against the wall, Metatron was shouting at Hannah making threats about not allowing her to go back into her body if she did this, the brothers watched Cas and Metatron argue with the woman they couldn't see, waiting to see what would happen, while Hannah walked toward Cas.

"Hannah, please, I don't want to lose you." Tears had formed in Cas's eyes as he pleaded with the woman he loved. He could see the struggle in her eyes, the fight she was having with herself, but behind it all was determination.

"I don't want to lose you either, but Cas, it's the right thing. All the trials have been about sacrifice, why would this one be any different. I love you." Hannah leaned forward, touching her forehead to his, and tried to give him peace. "I forgive you."

Tears spilled out of his eyes, and Hannah blew Castiel's grace back into his body. Light filled the room as Castiel was restored, black wings projected on the wall behind him and great light surged from his body, shooting out across the land restoring all of the fallen angels. As the light filled the room Hannah felt herself being filled as well, her own grace filled her, then a small soft voice whispered in her ear as a breeze tickled her neck.

"Go, enter back into you body, you have done well my daughter."

Hannah glanced back through the light at her body laying on the bed. She floated over and slipped back in and as the light faded, she took her first large breath.

Metatron took a few threatening steps toward Hannah before she heard him called up to heaven and he disappeared. She sat up and looked around, the Winchesters were blinking wildly trying to understand what had just happened, then they noticed Hannah sitting up. Cas gazed around at his surrounding, confused at where he was. Hannah stood and walked over to him.

"Cas?" She tentatively called looking for the man she had fallen in love with.

"Only Dean calls me Cas. Who are you? Why am I here?" He was gone, her Cas was gone. Castiel saw the blood on his shirt and that on the woman before him. He took a threatening step toward her as she backed up, heartbroken.

Sam jumped forward, "No, Cas, she's a friend of ours. She restored the angels."

Cas stopped, restored the angel? _Restored then from what? What had happened to them?_ None of what Sam said had meaning to him, he was unconvinced.

"I am not sure I believe you."

Hannah felt her heart rip in two, it was true, he didn't know who she was. She motioned toward the door and retreated into the open air. She leaned against the brick wall, anguish flooded her, tears formed and left silent trails of misery down her cheek. Dean walked up next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up and sought refuge in his arms. she held the flannel over shirt in an attempt to stay standing, she buried her face in his chest as sobs over took her and shook her weary frame. Dean wrapped his arms around her, holding her up and holding her close. She was alive, but in such pain, such sorrow. He wished he could take it away, take in on himself and save her from this agony. He held her and let her cry.

"He doesn't remember." Her muffled sob choked out against his chest, was like a knife to Dean's heart. He held her closer, compensating as she shifted, but not releasing his protective hold. As she stood there crying in his arm, as he held her, clutching her to him, Dean realized that he loved her. He was completely in love with Cas's heartbroken woman.

**Ok, so you know what to do now :)**


	10. Guardian Angel

**Ok, so there will be one more chapter after this and also a sequel. Also I want to say thank you tao all of you who have read, favorited, followed and reviewed Guardian Angel, I LOVE feedback! **

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Supernatural.**

Hannah stood in Dean's arms, not letting go, seeking comfort. Cas had forgotten her and her grace had been restored, she was an angel. Her mind shifted through memory after memory as they swirled in a mess of shattered pieces of her heart. She sensed the angels as they were restored, one by one, their presence in her mind was made known to her. She knew what she had done was the right thing, but even that knowledge didn't lessen the pain of rejection.

Her tears began to cease as she simply ran out them, she had no more tears. Dean pulled back ever so slightly to turn her face up to him so he could wipe away the remainders of the droplets. His face was a mixture of wonder and concern. She was alive, he didn't know how, but he didn't really care, Hannah was alive and in his arms, if only for a moment. But she was hurt, not physically, not in a way he could bandage up and give her a pill for, but she was hurting emotionally and the fact that he couldn't fix that frustrated him.

Hannah sniffed, trying to keep her nose dry when she felt a pull. She glanced up at Dean.

"I'll be back." With that she vanished. Dean stood in the parking lot staring at the spot she had been standing only seconds before.

"Cas." Dean shouted as he stormed back into the room, only to find that Cas also had disappeared.

* * *

Hannah stood in a very white office room back in Heaven her boss from earth, Keren, stood before both Hannah and Castiel. Castiel glanced over at the other angel, who was she? Her eyes were rimmed with red, he had heard her crying down at the motel, but he didn't understand why.

"I wish to thank you for restoring us, Hannah. Or should I say Amaris?" Keren called her by her true mane and waited for her to respond.

Hannah looked at the midlevel angel in front of her, "I only did what was right, but please, I would like to be called Hannah." She watched as the woman glanced at a file on her desk, scanning the print, looking for something.

"Ah, yes, you probably would like to know what happened to you, don't you?"

Hannah allowed her silence to answer the question.

"Right, well, lets start with the basics, you are a guardian angel. You had been called up to Heaven on a routine check in when Castiel helped Metatron cast us out, you fell and struck your vessel's head. It took a few days, but I was able to find you. When I realized you had lost your memory, I took it upon myself to watch over you and try to help you in anyway I could." Keren tried to judge Hannah's reaction to the news, hoping she would fall for the half truth and maintain her trust.

Hannah waited until the other woman had finished speaking, guarding her expression._Who did this angel think she was?_ She was angry, _how dare she accuse Castiel of helping Metatron_.

"I bet this is a lot to take in, why do you sit down." She held her hand out to a large chair in the middle of the room before turned a cold eye to Castiel. "I will deal with you later, you may wait outside."

Cas turned to leave, he was confused, what was Keren talking about, he had helped Metatron do what?

"No. Castiel, please stay, I have something I would like to say." Hannah looked over at the angel she had addressed, and waited for him to turn back around.

"Hannah, you don't need to say anything, I understand that you are confused and I'm going to help. Now that we're in Heaven, I can restore your memories." Keren's sticky sweet smile directed itself to the guardian angel, who saw right past it.

"Restore the memories you think I should have, you mean." Hannah understood exactly what was going on, Keren wanted to control what she could remember, what she knew, but Hannah would not stand for that. She would not allow this inferior ranking angel to control her and gain power.

"Hannah, that's not-"

"I am talking, Keren. Did you think that I would allow you to hedge my memories for any longer then you already have? I know that I didn't not simply hit my head, you took my memories, tried to control what I knew. As I was cast down, without a vessel, Father provided one for me so that I would survive without my grace. And when I restored the angels, do you think that I did not feel my graces returning?"

Keren took a step toward her, if she was going to gain control she would need to act fast.

"Hannah, you must be getting flashes of your memories, let me help you sort them out."

"I do not need my memories 'sorted' by you. I died to retrieve Castiel's grace and it was God who raised me again and when He raised me, He restored my memories. All of my memories."

Keren was losing her, she need to get her in the chair, need to gain control. Keren pulled her angel blade out and pointed it at Hannah, she would get the guardian, even is she had to force her.

"Hannah just sit down in the chair and we can sort this out."

Keren was no match for Hannah.

"I am a Guardian Angel. I was assigned to protect the Winchesters, by God, not by an Arch Angel, but by the Lord Himself. Do you wish to challenge me?" Hannah pulled out the sword of a high ranking guardian, and held it in front of her body, ready for the challenge. "I am a Silver Guardian, appointed by God, you shall not stand in my way and you shall not compromise my assignment for your lust for power." Hannah allowed two silver wings to show, filling the room.

Keren saw the rank that Hannah's weapon and wings signified, and backed away, she knew she had lost, there was no way that she could beat her in a fight, with weapons that is.

"You can not guard them while in your vessel, you must return to you true form." Keren was grasping at straws or words and obscure rules, anything to get the upper hand.

"Do you believe that a mid-ranking angel as yourself can tell me what I can and can not do? I may have once need to report to you, but you are forgetting what my name Amaris means, it means "chosen by God", the day I received my assignment was the day I was promoted and renamed. I no longer answer to you."

Keren was lost, she could not longer fight for power against Hannah, she was not only out ranked, but out skilled, Hannah was a warrior, highly trained and very competent at he job. But even though Hannah had won, Karen couldn't help but to simply gain something, she couldn't fight her, but she could throw rules at her.

"It is unheard of for a guardian angel to have a vessel while they watch over the earth."

"Considering I am the reason that the angels have been restored and taken back into Heaven, I think I am allowed a little leeway with the common practices. I shall keep my vessel and I shall complete my assignment while doing so." Hannah knew that her power was greater then Keren's, she also knew that Keren understood that she had nothing left to fight with, not power, not rules, not words.

Keren sighed, giving up, she waived at Hannah to leave but when she called for Castiel to accompany her, Keren could not let that happen. They had to make sure that Castiel could do no more damage to Heaven.

"Castiel will not be returning with you, he must pay for his actions." Keren held out a hand between the two angels, signifying the separation they must have. She saw Hannah turn around and face her, lightning flashed in her eyes, and Keren was frightened.

"Castiel did not partake in the casting out of angels, Metatron used him as the last trial. And if being tricked and lied to requires punishment he has already suffered enough, believe me, I saw it first hand." Hannah had walked toward Keren, invading the angel's space, forcing her to retreat her position. "He will be returning with me."

* * *

Dean looked up at Sam, who was still standing by the table, unsure what to do or make of what had just happened. He ran through what he had seen in his head. _Cas and Metatron had been arguing in the motel room with someone that neither of the brother saw, then there was a blinding light, and Cas had seemingly forgotten the past year. Yeah that about covered it. Oh, wait, Hannah ROSE FROM THE DEAD. _Dean's head was reeling, but before he could try to see how Sam was dealing with everything, Hannah and Cas popped back up in the room. Right away Dean noticed that Hannah looked different, she was calmer, more confident, like she knew who she was and what she was doing in the world. She looked good, _really good_. _You can't go there man, she's still Cas's girl._

"Uh, Hannah?" Sam looked at the angel, uncertain of what was going on. "What, what happened?" In a matter of half an hour Sam realized Dean loved Hannah, Hannah had died, Dean had left and come back from the bar (mumbling something about a promise not to leave), Cas had seemingly given up on life, Metatron had showed up, the angles had been restored, Hannah came back from heaven, she and Cas had left and returned. It had been a long day, and it wasn't even noon yet.

Hannah looked over at the brothers, both were standing, uncertain. She walked over to them, motioning for them to sit down in the chairs while she sat on the end of the bed.

"Do you want me to start at the beginning, or do you want to ask questions?" She glanced between the two, she felt Cas's presence as he walked up next to Sam.

"Are you an angel?" Dean was leaning forward, arms on his knees, tense. Leave it to Dean to get right to the point.

"Yes. I am a Guardian Angel." She let the information sink in a little bit.

"So, are you gonna to have leave?" Sam watched the woman, angel sitting across from him. He knew that he had only known her a very short time, but he would be sorry to see her go. _At least it would be easier for Dean._

"I have to return to watch over those I was assigned. Usually a Guardian is not on Earth, but watches from above, I, however, wish to stay on earth with them." Hannah was taking liberties from heaven, bending the rules, but she would not force herself on the Winchesters unless they were willing to take her.

"Wish too?" Dean questioned her. His face was stone, she was leaving him, them, she had someone to protect, somewhere more important to be.

"I have watched over the family for years but now I want to stay with them on Earth, but to do that I would need their permission." She saw Sam's face fall, she wanted to tell them, to ask them if she could stay, but even after watching these men for so long, she didn't know how. Sam excused himself and left the room, Castiel followed him and Hannah hoped that he wasn't going to tell Sam that they were her assignment.

"So your going to leave?" Dean looked at her, eyes guarded.

"I'm going to stay with the family I was assigned." She looked back at him, he was putting up a front, a mask to hide his emotions.

"They're lucky." Dean breathed out the words before he could think about it, before he talked himself out of it.

"What do you mean?"

"They're luck to have you watching over them. You're a special woman Hannah, I'm going to miss yo-, having you here to" Dean cleared his throat. "Sam will miss having someone to talked to." _What am I saying?_

"I confess I'm nervous, I'm not sure how to ask them."

"They would be crazy not to accept you." His mask was falling, his eyes were gentle, soaking in everything about her before she disappeared, at least this time he knew she would be alive.

"If I was assigned to you and Sam, would you take me in?" This was the moment, the moment that would depict how she would protect her assigned. Hannah was scared, truly scared, she held her breath as she waited for Dean to answer.

"In a heart beat."

Hannah let go of her breath and her grin lit up the room, Sam walked back in the room at that moment.

"Sam, it looks like your stuck with me." Her happiness radiated from her face, they would let her stay.

"What? I though you -" He lost steam, Sam tried to remember if he had ever been this confused. He looked down at his older brother. Dean's face was a mixture of confusion, happiness, shock and a second heaping scoop of confusion.

"Hannah, back up. Who are you assigned too?" Dean was going to get too the bottom of this even if it took all day.

"I was assigned to you and Sam." Hannah saw the blank looks on the brothers faces, she glanced around to see if she could spot Cas, he was better at getting the basics out, not gentle, but you understood exactly where you stood. But the restored angel was not in the room, she felt a tinge on sorrow as the wound of his dejection was still fresh.

"Why don't you start from the beginning." Dean's statement pulled her back. _Right, yes_, she need to explain everything.

"Ok," _Where to start?_ "There are two types of Guardian Angels, Common Guardians, and Personal Guardians. Common Guardians watch over the Earth in general. They are not assigned a family, they watch over, usually a region of the earth with a few other angels. They keep an eye out for car crashes, children on streets, traffic hour, accident in the house, and things like that. Personal Guardians, or Ranked Guardians are assigned to certain person or family, usually someone who is important, kings, presidents, prime ministers, prophets, missionaries and the like. These angels are trained at a much higher level and are ranked according to skill and importance of their assigned." She paused to asses their reactions, so far their eyes were not too glazed over, although, she might be loosing Dean.

"What does that have to do with us?" Dean found the history lesson absolutely riveting, _not_, but he was interested in why a common guardian would want or even be able to stay on earth with them.

"Because, I was assigned to you. I am a Silver Guardian, one of only five in the world, and there has only ever been one Gold Guardian. I was assigned to you after you mother pleaded with God. When she entered heaven, she ask that an angel be assigned to watch over you and your brother because she could not do so any longer. God looked into the future and saw who you and your brother would become and reassignment me."

"Are we that dangerous that we need to be guarded?" Sam was worried, if they needed a guard, what were they going to do that needed to be stopped?

"Dangerous? No, you are not guarded because you are a threat, you were assigned a Guardian so that you could be protected." She could see that they didn't particularly believe her. "I was taken from my post watching over a family that are decedents of royalty to watch over you and your brother. I was chosen by God Himself to watch over you. You and Dean are best hunters the world has ever known. Do you not know how special you are? Can you not see how important? I am here to help defend you."

Dean could not see how what she saying could be true, they were important? She had been protecting them? _Yeah right. _

"Well, I sure feel warm and fuzzy inside."

"Dean you don't need to be sarcastic about it." Hannah knew that he was just trying to deal with things, but she had had a very long day and really just wanted a very long, very hot shower. She wondered slightly how many of the human preferences would stick around before Dean once again pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Well if you've been protecting us, you've been doing a peachy job." Dean didn't believe that he and Sam had a Guardian Angel, let alone one that was protecting them, if she had, where had she been all these years?

"Do you understand how hard it is to watch over you? You _literally_ go and search for trouble. I have the difficult job of finding the _very_ thin line and balancing the extremely touchy weights between keeping you safe and allowing you to save the world. Did you never wonder about the extra few seconds that allow you to reach your knife, or the feeling in the pit of your stomach that something is coming? What raises the hair on the back of your neck when you are not paying attention? What gives you the uneasy feeling that something is coming or the sudden need to hurry up and leave? What gives you that last burst of energy and strength when you have nothing left to give? It's me. Whispering to your soul, telling you to leave, warning you of coming danger, blocking an enemy just long enough for you to get your weapon. I have always watched over you, both of you." Hannah saw the wheels in Sam's head turning, he looked at her, accepting her answer and her position. Dean was not as sure as Sam was, what she had said made sense, but why would God give them such a high ranking Angel? Sammy, sure, Sam was a wonder and Dean would welcome the help in watching over him, but himself? That Dean couldn't believe.

"So what happens now? Do you go back to heaven or become invisible or what?" Dean was torn between wanting her to go, to take away the temptation and not ever wanting to loose her again, once was more then enough. A look of remorse crossed her face. _She going to leave._ Dean felt his heart drop. He was no longer torn. He would rather have her with them and not be able to _have_ her then to have her leave.

Hannah heard him suggest her leaving, was he taking back his offer of allowing her to stay? Sure she hadn't truly asked is she could stay, but he did say if she asked she would be welcomed.

"I, I though I would stay on earth, and fight along side you and Sam, stay with you." Her voice was soft, unsure and questioning.

Dean checked his relief. He knew it would be hard having her so near by, but he would rather fight himself then to not know she was safe.

"Then you will." Dean felt a ray of light in him as she smiled, her relief visible.


	11. Goodbyes

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but it really need to be it's own. Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Supernatural.**

Castiel watched Dean's face as Hannah asked permission to stay with them. He had been told that a year and a half had passed, and looking at the state that the brothers were in, Cas might actually believe that. After their meeting in Heaven, Hannah had told him what had taken place, Metatron, the fall, the lost memories, the Winchesters finding them, the trials, and their year together. She had told him that they had been a couple, that they had cared for each other. It was clear that she still held feeling for him even though he could not remember, nor held feelings for her.

Btu as he watched Dean, he noticed that he held a similar look as Hannah. He would have to ask about this look, when Sam got up and left the room, Cas decided that this would be the best time to do that.

"Sam, I must ask you something." Cas stood behind the Winchester as he ran a hand over his face.

"Yeah, what is it?" Sam also was upset, Cas was not sure he liked the effect this angel was having on the brothers.

"Is Dean in love with Hannah?"

Sam's hand stopped half way down his jaw. _Man, once Cas figures somethin' out he doesn't beat around the bush. _

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he is very gentle with her and she is not crying or in pain. Also, he seems to care very much that she is implying leaving." Castiel was more interested in Sam's response then explaining that she wasn't really leaving, but she was actually going to stay a very long while.

"Cas, do you really not remember anything from the past year?" Sam had heard Metatron say something about Cas not remembering, but he wanted it confirmed.

"No Sam, I do not remember the past 18 months, nor am I in love with Hannah, if that is what you are really trying to ask." Castiel saw a flicker of embarrassment across Sam's face, but he accepted the answer.

All Sam could think about was the fact the even though she was alive, Hannah had given up the only family she had to finish the trials. He couldn't imagine not having Dean around, _Dean_. Now that Cas wasn't dating Hannah, maybe Dean had a chance, but she was leaving. Sam sighed silently, would Dean ever get a break?

"Is Dean in love with Hannah?" Cas's question was once again asked.

Sam nodded.

"But I am dating Hannah?"

"Yes, well, you were." Sam tried to keep his answers short and clear as to keep at least one person less confused.

"Dean will not, make a movement on her while we are dating?" Cas questioned the phrase more then Deans actions. Sam nodded, amused that Cas had tried his hand at slang. He pondered Sam's response, Dean was in love with Hannah, but he would not act on it if Cas was there to date her. So he would leave. Dean loved her, so Cas would give them the space to have a romantic relationship. In Heaven, Hannah had made sure that Cas was given the freedom to stay on Earth and help the humans, like he had been doing, without interference. He decided that he would do that, go and help, Hannah would watch over the men and now she would even be able to help out in the physical fighting.

"Goodbye, Sam. Tell Dean that I hope he and Hannah will be happy." With that, Cas disappeared.

Sam wasn't sure how to process what had just taken place, did Cas leave, as in leave leave? Sam knew this wasn't going to be good, Cas just left because he saw that Dean loved Hannah, but Hannah loved Cas, Dean wasn't going to actually make a move because she was still Cas's girl and on top of everything else, Hannah was leaving. He sighed, this was not going to be good at all, maybe Sam would join Dean's drinking tonight. Sam walked back into the room to tell Dean and Hannah that Cas had left.

"Sam, looks like your stuck with me." Hannah's voice rang out it the small room happily.

* * *

They had established that Hannah would stay with them, and it wasn't like they didn't have the room. They had just begun to pack when Hannah announced that she was going outside to find Castiel. She left the room before Sam could tell her that she was gone. Dean saw the look on Sam's face as Hannah was leaving the room.

"What now?"

"Cas left"

"What do you mean, Cas left?" Dean didn't need anything else on his plate.

"He figured out that you love her and left. He said that he hoped you two would be happy. Dean, I think he meant it too." Sam could see Hannah through the window, looking around and calling for Cas. She paused a moment, Sam guessed she was talking on the 'angel radio', and slowly made her way back into the room.

Hannah felt dejected, not only did Cas not remember her, he had left without saying goodbye. He didn't even want to try. She had thought her heart had broken before, ha! This took pain to a whole new level. As an angel, she didn't really feel emotions like humans do, like she did, but that didn't mean they weren't there, Hannah knew they were there, she could feel the pain and the emptiness in her heart.

Hannah walked into the motel and up to Dean. Even though he had only known her a few days, she knew that in her weakness he would protect her, he would be there, he had promised he wouldn't leave. With that knowledge, Hannah walked up to him and rested her forehead on his chest, seeking comfort, comfort that he did not withhold. Dean took the broken angel in his arms and wished the pain away.

Dean might not be able to gain her love, but he could love her in another way. He could protect her just as she had protected them, he could take her in as he had taken Cas in, he could care for her as family, and that would be enough, it had to be, because he would not take Cas's girl, even if the angel was stupid enough to let her go and as long as she loved him, she would be his. As she sobbed in his arms for the second time that day, Dean comforted her, and he would as long as she wanted him too, because that's how love works. What Dean knew about love was that it was selfless, love care about the other person more then yourself, and he could do that for Hannah.

**Thank you SO much for staying with me and reading, it means so much! I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have. I will be writing a follow up to Guardian Angel, Unexpected, which will be Hannah and Dean's story, so keep a look out for that in the next few days. And again thank you so much for the love 3 **


	12. Author's Note

Hello everyone, I just wanted to let you know the the sequel to _Guardian Angel_ is up! In this story Hannah and Dean explore their relationship three years after Cas has left, but a few unexpected events come up. Here is a link for you s/9639679/1/Unexpected


End file.
